Shadow Hearts III: Snippets
by Tiger5913
Summary: Pausing time to take a closer look... [A collection of 100 word drabbles featuring the cast of Shadow Hearts: From The New World. Pairings: Johnny x Shania, Lady x Killer, Gerard x Buigen, Ricardo x Edna, Frank x Britney, Zonda x Shania, Killer x Shania, Awaker x Shania, Killer x Hilda, Ricardo x Shania, Hilda x Mao, Lenny x Susanna, Marlow x Lady, Ricardo x Lady]
1. Introductions

1/23/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, the release of this game today.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Installment: Introductions**

**By Tiger5913**

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #1 – Excitement, 100 words, Johnny x Shania

It was the most… exciting sight he had seen in his short life.

While the Native American woman was introducing herself, the young detective found himself drawn to her… attractive assets. Johnny was in a slight stupor for a moment, staring as if the meaning of life was engraved on her ample chest.

But he soon snapped out of it, not wanting to arouse suspicion. Of course, if she knew exactly **where** he was looking, then it was likely that he would be in a world of hurt.

The axe-like weapons strapped to her hips _did_ look kind of sharp…

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #2 – Awareness, 100 words, Johnny x Shania

He was lucky that there were others around, or she would have slapped him.

Even if she hadn't been aware of his line of eyesight, his action still wouldn't have gone unnoticed, as otherwise, his blush would have given him away.

Just as trio was leaving, the female warrior walked up closely to Johnny and gave him a slightly cool glare before leaning down toward him.

"Don't look there again. Understand?"

His eyes widened, the young blond gulped and quickly nodded.

Shania allowed a small smile to grace her lips, showing her forgiveness, and then briskly strode out the door.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note: **Hello, folks! To celebrate SH3 coming out today, I decided to write a new installment of drabbles based on this new game. I immediately fell in love with Johnny x Shania when I saw the scene of their introductions… Naughty Johnny, oh my! Hehehe… Anyway, with SH3 out, expect to see more fanfics from me! And don't worry, although I adore Johnny x Shania, I'll be giving other couples and characters their time in the spotlight too. :)

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	2. Unities

3/10/06

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, the release of this game today.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Installment: Unities**

**By Tiger5913**

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #5 – Enchantment, 100 words, Lady x Killer

With his heart pounding and his wound aching terribly, the red-haired man grimaced as he stumbled around the dark setting. The next time that he dared to peek around the corner, he was met with a gruesome sight.

Police officer bodies… were lying lifelessly on the ground…

And then their murderer turned her attention to the remaining man.

His breath caught for a second. Was she going to kill him as well?

The mysterious woman approached, raised her hand…

…and cupped his cheek as she kissed him.

And when a red haze engulfed his eyes, he fell under her spell.

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #6 – Longing, 100 words, Gerard x Buigen

As the blond teenager walked further down the street – with a couple of cautious glances over his shoulder – the traveling shopkeeper watched, cooing after him. A few feet away, his biker boyfriend grinned a bit, feeling amused with the scene rather than threatened. The couple liked to flirt and tease whenever attractive men were around, but at the end of the day, they would always remain true to each other.

"Wouldn't he be just the most adorable son, honey?" Gerard mused with a bodily wiggle. "Let's adopt him!"

"Maybe," Buigen replied as he slung an arm around his lover's shoulders.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note: **Ahh, and here it is, another installment of SH3 drabbles! Expect these to come out quite often over the next couple of weeks while I fawn over and obsess with SH3. :) Anyway, my head is buzzing with drabble ideas, but I would love to get requests from you readers. So if there is a pairing or a situation that you'd like me to write about, please, let me know! I'll do my best to get it written ASAP. Well, I'll see you guys next time; please leave a review and let me know what you think of these drabbles!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	3. Bound

3/17/06

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, the release of this game today.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Installment: Bound**

**By Tiger5913**

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #7 – Stealth, 100 words, Ricardo x Edna

Whenever the mariachi played, everyone in the audience was transfixed.

But no one was more enchanted than the woman that always sat in the very front, her hair in a neat bob and donning her usual dark maroon dress. No one noticed that the man on-stage would constantly glance her way as he played, or that her cheeks would be flushed when their eyes met.

And certainly, nobody knew of their secret nightly outings.

Even with those circumstances, the couple lived in their own private world, existing on the love they had for each other.

Their bond could withstand death…

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #8 – Protection, 100 words, Johnny x Shania

"Chicago isn't a city where a lady should walk around alone at night. Keep an eye on her, kid."

Hearing that warning from the giant mafia cat, the fusionist wanted to scoff, but she decided not to when her ally responded enthusiastically, "Got it! You can count on me!"

Shania settled for a light sigh instead, and left the office in search of her other companions, with the young detective following closely behind her. Apparently, he was thrilled with being assigned such a task by Mao.

Well, considering the consideration Johnny had usually shown her, maybe it wasn't so bad.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note: **Wowie, I sure am infatuated with this game, hehe! So many people and pairings to write about; how exciting... XD Oh, and by the way, for those of you wondering, the numbering is a little off because the first two SH3 drabbles I wrote were posted in my SH2 drabbles in a special installment. Okay, with that mystery solved, it's time to say good-bye for now; and to my dear readers, please don't forget to leave a review with your requests and let me know what you think!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	4. Masked

3/22/06

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, the release of this game today.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Installment: Masked**

**By Tiger5913**

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #9 – Secrets, 100 words, Frank x Britney

After delivering the top secret message, Britney the female ninja disappeared into a different room, leaving everyone else befuddled.

"…What was that about?" Johnny piped up first, looking to the remaining ninja for an answer.

"That was Britney, another NINJA from my CLAN!" Frank boasted heartily, his eyes glazed with a strange gleam…

"Uh, do you have a crush on her or something?"

"No, Frank does not have a CRUSH on Britney! Frank has a SECRET crush on Britney!"

The boy detective chuckled sheepishly. "…Well, if she's anything like you, I'm sure you two would be perfect for each other."

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #10 – Patience, 100 words, Zonda x Shania

She was going off again, leaving him and the rest of her people behind.

The Gada village chief sighed and sat down into his chair, visibly disappointed by the events that just took place. His fiancée had just left to acquire another soul fusion, despite his protests. And he had no choice but to let her go. Day after day Zonda waited for her, secretly hoping for her return so they could finally get married. Doubtful, for he'd seen the young blond boy looking at her with blatant admiration, awe, affection.

Would she come back to him in the end?

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note: **And here is yet another set of drabbles! Hehe, I'm having a lot of fun writing all these. :) By the way, I may not be a fan of some of these pairings featured in my drabbles, but I write them as a challenge to try and be different. No one wants to see the same time all the time, right? Now, out of curiosity, would any of you readers like to see a full-fledged fic spawned from one of these drabbles? If so, let me know and maybe I could do something about that… Of course, as usual, if you have any drabble requests, leave them in your review and I'll get working on it. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you guys next time!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	5. Tainted

3/30/06

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, X-SEED for the release of this game.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Installment: Tainted**

**By Tiger5913**

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #11 – Similar, 100 words, Killer x Lady

The young detective didn't like to think about Killer.

It wasn't just because the mass murderer was traveling around with a woman that looked like Grace. It wasn't even because they had killed many people, and now were trying to destroy the world together.

It had to do with the redheaded man acting as the unofficial guardian of his now-evil sister. He didn't care what it was that she wanted; he helped her because he merely wanted to follow and protect his woman.

And Johnny really didn't want to see the similarities between the evil duo and himself with Shania.

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #12 – Unleashed, 100 words, Johnny solo

A few minutes had passed before Johnny realized that he had been struck.

In his chest.

With a sharp, smartly-aimed dagger.

The fact registered in his mind as he began to fall. His allies all gasped as they watched, but were helpless to aid.

Killer chuckled with glee, thinking his task accomplished. If he had enough strength, he would've finished the others off as well, but there was always next time…

And suddenly, red light surrounded the injured boy's body. Within minutes, he arose calmly, but in a completely different form.

The attempted murder had awoken his inner sleeping warrior.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note: **Ahh, this new installment is in celebration of my beating SH:FTNW tonight! I'm really sad that this game is over already, but it sure as hell gave me plenty of new material to write about! I just hope that there is another installment of Shadow Hearts coming in the future… Hehe, Aruze had better get working on it! Everyone, let's go bug them together! Well, all right then, I'm off to brainstorm future fics; catch you guys next time!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	6. Admiration

4/18/06

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, the release of this game today.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Installment: Admiration**

**By Tiger5913**

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #13 – Unspoken, 100 words, Lady x Killer

After traveling together for some time, Killer had to wonder, what was going on in Lady's mind?

She was a woman with a mysterious and intriguing power that he didn't understand, but was impressed of. Her deadly red light was also an ability to be awed. With all her strength, he was surprised that she didn't go on killing sprees just for the hell of it. What exactly did she want to do? And why had she saved him?

It was something he'd wandered for a while now, but never thought to ask. It wasn't like she could answer anyway…

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #14 – Forbidden, 100 words, Killer x Shania

She was crazy.

That was the first thing the red-haired man thought as he watched the tomahawk-carrying woman rushing toward Lady. All by herself, facing off against three opponents. He didn't know her reason for doing that, but she had to be insanely brave to try it.

Or maybe just insane.

She failed her attempt, of course, and when she was knocked back to the ground, he felt a twinge of pity. Why? She was the enemy. He shouldn't care for her to way he did for Lady.

But with their similar strength and determination, he got confused. Just sometimes.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note: **Hehe, I'm sure that some of you who read the last drabble are wondering if I've lost it. XP Nah, I'm merely expanding my horizons and testing my abilities. But I'll be back to writing more Johnny x Shania drabbles before you know it, haha. Now, if only I could stop writing drabbles and concentrate on thinking up some ideas for SH3 smut fics… Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm not a pervert. Cough, cough…

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	7. Awaken

6/7/06

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, the release of this game today.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Installment: Awaken**

**By Tiger5913**

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #15 – Stunned, 100 words, Awaker solo

In mere minutes, the party lay scattered around the ground, battered and bruised by one of their own.

By the pained expressions on their faces, they didn't appear to be too pleased with the beating that just took place. The only one that remained standing stared down at them indifferently, unnerved by the shock clearly evident in their eyes.

Shania was the most astonished. How could a harsh creature come from a mild-mannered and caring boy like Johnny? And yet, her cheek still stung with the aftermath of his blow.

Then her eyes fell to the ring on the ground…

Shadow Hearts III Drabble #16 – Remedy, 100 words, Awaker x Shania

The ring fell into the indention.

Her arduous task completed, the spiritualist stumbled back, fighting the urge to collapse from her effort, and fervently hoped that the Moana elder was right…

A glow emitted from the altar all of a sudden, and began to fill the room. It grew rapidly, but just before the light consumed him completely, his frosty blue eyes locked onto her gaze. Within them, a flame burned brightly, almost intoxicating her under his spell. He was impressed with her courage to defy him… but he would return again someday.

And next time, he would challenge her.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note: **I'm still here, I'm still here! I promise! Heh, sorry for the long absence; I've been very busy with work lately because it's our high season. But I'm still thinking up ideas for SH:FTNW stories, so fret not. The two drabbles above were written in dedication to one of my favorite cutscenes in the game – who didn't enjoy watching Awaker kick so much ass, eh? Well, that's all for this installment. Please, keep sending in your requests, my dear readers, and I'll be happy to fulfill them!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	8. Gifts

3/16/07

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, the release of this game today.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Special Installment: Gifts**

**By Tiger5913**

Art, Johnny x Shania (Shadow Hearts III) – dedicated to **_Miah_** **_The Storm Wolf_**

Lenny thought it was going to be a nice, quiet day… until he heard Shania yelling as his master thundered down the stairs, and then made a beeline for the front door.

"Johnny-! Get back here!!"

When she descended to the first floor, the butler inquired, "What's the matter, Miss Shania?"

"…He drew on me," she replied icily.

"Beg your pardon?"

The fusionist turned around so Lenny could see the weird designs crudely drawn upon her upper back. Though the situation was a bit amusing, he sighed and shook his head at his young master's antics.

Shania stalked out angrily.

Protector, Johnny x Shania – dedicated to **_Angel-chan_**

It was by accident that Johnny discovered he could turn into the Awaker by will.

Well, sort of.

All he remembered was seeing Shania crumpling to her knees, and a monster hovering over here, ready to strike. The next thing he knew, a dormant power suddenly exploded and he was standing right before the enemy. Red energy hummed as the transformed boy sliced the monster in two with his weapon.

When the battle had ended, his power dissipated, and the blond teen caught Shania looking at him with a strange expression.

Even despite her suspicions, he would **never** hurt her…

Reprisal, Awaker x Shania – dedicated to **_ariescelestial_**

Because Johnny constantly watched Shania, Awaker watched her too.

The creature of Malice lay dormant within its host body, waiting for the right moment to burst free. But while it waited, its attention was focused on the female fusionist. It sensed her power and wanted to challenge her strength. She seemed to be aware of its presence, for her eyes always searched Johnny's face with a hint of suspicion, as if she knew…

The young detective would never want to harm Shania, but Awaker did not share his sentiment.

The next time it awakened, she would be its primary target.

Uncertainty, Johnny solo – dedicated to **_Angel-chan_**

Johnny often thought about his hidden counterpart.

Okay, he'd admit that he was just a little scared of that form. After all, he had once hurt his other teammates because of it. And who knew if Awaker would come out again, when he least expected it?

On the other hand, if the young fighter could find a way to use that power by will, just as he wielded the dagger of Malice, he'd be a lot stronger, more useful in battle. He'd have to figure out how to summon Awaker without losing control…

Maybe then, Shania would finally notice him…

Vow, Natan and Shania friendship – dedicated to **_Nameless_**

He had been following the princess since the beginning.

He had been there when their tribe was decimated. He watched his brothers get slaughtered by the evil woman. He obeyed his chief and took the Garvoy priestess to flee and protect her with his life. He knew that one day, Shania would desire to seek revenge, and he had to fight by her side when that happened. They would either win, or die together, though he preferred the former slightly more.

Natan, the tall, silent warrior, would journey with the princess until one day; they would meet the woman again.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** Here it is; the first installment of gift drabbles for this series! Oh, I do apologize for not updating this in a long time, as I was distracted with a couple of other fandoms, but I'll always hold an interest in Shadow Hearts on the side, no matter what. Truly, I was happy to write these for you guys, so please, keep sending in your requests. I love a challenge. :) Well then, I'm off to study for tests, so to my readers, please leave reviews and let me know your opinions and requests!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	9. Gifts II

10/22/12

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Sacnoth and Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my readers, my RP buddies, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, all the fans that still like this series after so long.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Special Installment: Gifts II**

**By Tiger5913**

Subdue, Awaker x Tirawa – dedicated to _**bufudyne**_

It was kind of fitting that Shania would be the only one capable of taming his wild, dangerous side. There wasn't exactly an abundant amount of Will around to subdue his Malice every time _it_ was released.

Time and time again, Shania scolded Johnny about being reckless with his malicious counterpart, but he was so determined to do his part and needed the power. She had to bring him back to his senses, in the end.

It didn't take long for Awaker to start glaring at the sun spirit with contempt, feeling its power burn away from her fierce rays.

Food, Johnny and Hilda friendship – dedicated to _**bufudyne**_

"I'm hungry…"

Those two words coming from Hilda were enough to send Johnny sprinting away and ducking behind Shania.

The tall priestess sighed and planted both hands on her hips. "What are you so afraid of, Johnny?"

"H-hey, I'm not gonna be vampire food again!" He protested, peeking out from around her.

"But your blood was tasty!" The fearsome vampire declared, pointing at him with her wand. "Now be a good little snack and stay still!"

Johnny was very lucky to have speed on his side as his sneakers burned rubber into the sidewalk, with his pursuer chasing after him.

Foolhardy, Ricardo x Hilda – dedicated to _**Darkwings13**_

This was a serious waste of time, Ricardo decided with an exasperated shake of his head. Watching Hilda chase after her would-be victim had been amusing for the first few minutes, but Johnny showed no signs of slowing down. Shania was definitely starting to look impatient too, and who knew what method she would choose to stop both of them? It was better to settle this now, quickly and painlessly. (Or limited pain, on his part.)

"Hilda, come," the mariachi called her over and bent down to one knee. He pulled his collar aside, purposely exposing his neck in offering.

Dreamcatcher, Johnny x Shania – dedicated to _**Darkwings13**_

Visiting the Garvoy tribe – destroyed as it was – had been a good idea, Johnny decided, although he didn't voice that out loud. Shania was slowly opening up to him more and more, telling him little snippets of her life as they made their way through her ruined village.

Seeing the way she held onto her mother's dreamcatcher with a sad, but soft gaze, he couldn't help frowning at the boys in her story.

_He_ wouldn't have teased her…

While they continued onward, Johnny wondered how hard it would be to make a dreamcatcher. Maybe there were some books with instructions?

Caught, Johnny x Shania – dedicated to_** Leebot**_

It wasn't until the morning after that Johnny remembered Lenny was downstairs, just one level below them. He turned to look for the blonde sleeping beauty next to him, but she was gone from his bed. Then he heard her voice and quickly pinpointed her location.

_Crap,_ he thought, and performed his morning ritual with lightning speed, before clamoring down the stairs to see his butler talking to Shania.

"Master, we have a visitor! Miss Shania just arrived this morning."

Johnny glanced at her with surprise, and she just gave him a conspiratorial smile in return. Their secret was safe.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** Tiger lives! O.O It's been so long, fellow Shadow Hearts lovers! My love for this series was recently revived, and I'm jumping in headfirst… I still adore Johnny and his dorkiness. He is really, really persistent with Shania, isn't he? :3 Those of you that sent in requests last time, I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting. At least my inspiration is finally back? Take advantage of this revival and send me as many drabble requests as you can think of! XD Reviews are always welcome!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	10. Gifts III

10/23/12

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Sacnoth and Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my readers, my RP buddies, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, all the fans that are still devoted to this series after so long.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Special Installment: Gifts III**

**By Tiger5913**

Second Base, Johnny x Shania – dedicated to _**Frosty Wolf**_

Being with Shania was nothing like his dreams. It was much more real, and he didn't have to clumsily fill in the blanks or wonder how she would _really_ react.

Like when he lost track of his hand and it mischievously wandered up to palm her breast. Upon realizing it, his cheeks turned hot and he jumped back, expecting to receive some kind of punishment.

"I'm not made out of glass, you know," she chided, promptly pulling him down into another kiss. His surprised gasp was chased away by her lips.

And this time, Johnny didn't move his hand away.

Green, Johnny x Shania – dedicated to _**Frosty Wolf**_

She watched them talk and opted to stand back for their client's safety.

"This is the third time she's come by this week," Shania griped with narrowed eyes, "That girl needs to put her cat on a leash."

Johnny suddenly laughed at something the girl said to him, and the priestess felt her hands aching for her twin tomahawks.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Miss Shania," Lenny assured her in a confident tone, "Master Johnny only sees her as a neighbor."

"Hmph." She grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should I care?"

_Just __**leave**__ already._

Parental Inspection, Johnny x Shania – dedicated to _**Frosty Wolf**_

"You dodged a bullet there, amigo."

Johnny blinked in confusion and turned to his companion. "Huh?"

Ricardo tipped his hat at him. "That voice was her father, yes? And she is an engaged woman. You are lucky he doesn't know how you feel about her."

"Hey, I didn't do that bad!" He protested heatedly, crossing his arms in determination. "He told me to take care of her, and I will. I promised to protect Shania."

The mariachi smiled thinly, wryly, and just nodded in approval. He himself had always wondered how Al would have reacted to his relationship with Edna.

Lolita, Killer x Hilda – dedicated to _**Merciless Angels Never Cry**_

Killer paid little attention to the men in their group, except for the loudmouth runt and that was always with the tall crazy blonde. They were the most persistent ones, trailing just a few paces behind him and Lady.

But the other women weren't all that interesting either. The mafia cat from Chicago and some little girl wearing gothic doll clothes? Yeah, he would much rather go with call girls. More exciting.

Dumb blonde and her girly pink sass, he thought with disdain as he shook his head. What was another kid doing anyway, wandering around with that ragtag group?

Surreptitious, Awaker x Shania – dedicated to_** Merciless Angels Never Cry**_

His traveling companions were already weird enough, but if anyone knew Johnny actually had conversations with his Malice counterpart inside his head, they would probably think he was weird too.

_Hey, hands off, _he ordered silently as Awaker stirred restlessly and banged against its invisible cage, _Shania doesn't like you. And I'm not letting you hurt her again._

The blue-skinned being just stared back at him wordlessly, and continued pacing around. Even Johnny didn't know what it wanted, most of the time. He was only sure that Awaker had a strange fixation on Shania.

Good or bad, he couldn't tell.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** No, you're not seeing things, this is really another update! XD My brain is buzzing with ideas right now, so I appreciate your requests! It looks like the Shadow Hearts fandom needs to get jumpstarted. Even if there isn't a new game, we can still enjoy the characters and come up with their endings ourselves, right? Let's bring in all the love for this great series! Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review, as always!

P.S. Go Giants! Win the World Series!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	11. Gifts IV

11/1/12

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Sacnoth and Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my readers, my RP buddies, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, all the fans that are still devoted to this series after so long.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Special Installment: Gifts IV**

**By Tiger5913**

Immoral, Ricardo x Shania – dedicated to _**Merciless Angels Never Cry**_

They were using each other.

Ricardo was still grieving, and the depth of his emotions caused him to have moments of weakness. But what was her reason for faltering, when she bore no attachment to him? Was it the Malice inside her body that made her behave so shamelessly, even as she sinned with the vulnerable mariachi?

It wouldn't last between them, she knew full well. And while she gave him her body, she never allowed him to kiss her. He may have wanted to join Edna in the afterlife, but Shania refused to be one that sent him there.

Castration, Killer x Edna – dedicated to _**Merciless Angels Never Cry**_

Before he knew she had a man, he propositioned her. Hey, he had needs, and Lady saved her life, so there was some gratitude to pay, right?

The pink-clad woman immediately turned to him with shock and declared that she already had a lover, and would accept no one else. Blowing off her protest, Killer tried again, but this time, her eyes turned red with hatred and he still thought about it. Reluctantly, he backed off in the end.

She wasn't the only piece of ass he could get, anyway. Problem was, he couldn't get the one he really wanted.

Fairy Dust, Gerard x Buigen – dedicated to _**HeartlessTitania**_

What were _they_ doing inside the painting…?!

The curious detective approached the couple and posed his question, hoping they could tell him a way out of this freaky place. Unfortunately, even they had no idea how they got here in the first place.

"It doesn't matter. We'll follow you everywhere you go, Johnny-baby!" Gerard declared with his customary wriggle as he clung onto his lover's arm. "All over the world!"

"Uh… thanks," Johnny hesitantly mumbled in response while resisting the urge to grimace at that sorely unwanted nickname, "I'll help you guys find a way outta here too, I guess…"

Defuse, Hilda x Mao – dedicated to _**HeartlessTitania**_

"No fair!" The vampire huffed with a stamp of her feet. "You're becoming a famous star, and she gets to be in the spotlight all the time! When am I ever going to get my turn?"

Honestly, humans… Mao mused to herself with a shake of her head. She didn't like sharing her precious alcohol, but if Hilda was planning to continue her endless complaints, she would be driven crazy.

"Here, have a cold one," she generously her offered a small cup of strong sake, "It'll help calm you down."

If she was lucky enough, Hilda would be a lightweight.

Tease, Johnny x Shania – dedicated to _**HeartlessTitania**_

She had told Johnny, time and time again, not to handle her like she was delicate glass, and he just wouldn't listen. So she set out to deliberately provoke him.

A light kiss here, a knowing touch there… and Shania had no qualms with baring herself to her boyfriend. That led her to stroll around his room wearing very few articles of clothing. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when her hips "accidentally" brushed by his side.

Finally, her latest ploy resulted in Johnny grabbing her by the waist and tossing her down onto his bed.

Mission accomplished.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** And have another! :3 Hopefully, writing these drabbles will slowly ease me back into full-length fics! We'll see how that goes… In the meantime, keep sending me your requests! Feel free to include a prompt with your pairing, if you want to see something in particular. XD I've received a couple of interesting challenges to date, and I'm looking forward to more. Thank you so much for reading; please leave a review!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	12. Master & Servant

11/8/12

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Sacnoth and Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my readers, my RP buddies, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, all the fans that are still devoted to this series after so long.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Installment: Master & Servant**

**By Tiger5913**

Loneliness, Lenny x Susanna

It was a bit of a blessing in disguise to have more free time, but if asked, Lenny would deny any dissatisfaction with serving his master.

Still, he was grateful to have befriended many of the ladies in the neighborhood. Susanna, a young housewife he often conversed with, had just become a widow. He stepped out of the agency to help her whenever he could.

"Have you ever felt lonely, Lenny?" She asked him one afternoon, her eyes faintly red with grief but not absent of hope.

His hand instantly froze in mid-air, from bringing the teacup to his lips.

Termination, Johnny and Lenny friendship

"You're fired," he told Lenny with a cheeky grin.

"Master?" The man was clearly confused. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Come on, Lenny," Johnny protested, waving both arms out for emphasis, "I'm married now. Did you really expect to stick around and change my kid's diapers too?"

"But…"

"Look, you've spent almost two decades serving my dad, then me. Don't you wanna have your own life?"

Lenny hesitated, thinking back to all the times he had met with Susanna over tea.

"You're fired. Now go ask her out already. Don't forget to send me an invite to your wedding!"

Devotion, Johnny and Lenny friendship

"Nice digs," the blond detective commented after setting down one of the boxes and looking around, "Hey, you're gonna stop by the agency every once in a while, right? You don't have to be a stranger, you know."

The former servant nodded, bowing his head out of habit. "Of course, Master. If I won't be intruding, that is."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Johnny looked over his shoulder behind him, and his eyes suddenly widened, "Shania! Put that down! You're not supposed to carry anything heavy-!"

Chuckling quietly, Lenny watched the other man run past him and out the door.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** Whew, gotta love sudden inspiration! Admittedly, I wasn't a big fan of Lenny in SH:C, but he intrigued me in his sidequest. The interaction between Lenny and Johnny is hilarious to watch, and I wanted to pay a small tribute to them. (I couldn't help throwing in a little Johnny x Shania too…) Regarding the requested drabbles: I don't have enough for a new installment yet, so I might try to crank out a few other drabbles first, unless you readers send me more requests! XD Thank you so much for reading, and I look forward to your reviews!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	13. Gifts V

11/12/12

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Johnny, Shania, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Sacnoth and Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my readers, my RP buddies, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, and finally, all the fans that are still devoted to this series after so long.

**Shadow Hearts III: Snippets**

**Special Installment: Gifts V**

**By Tiger5913**

Possessive, Johnny x Shania – dedicated to _**Frosty Wolf**_

There was something inherently suspicious about that woman, Shania determined with female intuition. She came by frequently and had an obvious preference for talking to Johnny, despite being closer in age to his butler.

The priestess made no effort to hide her exasperation. "What is it this time, Johnny?"

"Oh, it's not for a case," he told her casually, oblivious to the pending minefield, "She just said she made some cookies as a thank-you for helping her last time."

She narrowed her eyes and tenaciously beat the blond detective to the front door. "You're not going over there without me."

Contempt, Zonda x Shania – dedicated to _**HeartlessTitania**_

"I'm sorry. It won't work out between us," she told him in an uncharacteristically soft tone. It still caused him to grimace deeply, with the same effect as if she had used her tomahawks to deliver the blow.

"Shania, you are my beloved," he insisted, frowning, "For years, you never spoke up against our arrangement. What has caused you to change your mind?"

Silently, she tipped her head down.

A tuff of blond hair suddenly caught the corner of his eye, and then disappeared. It was that boy, son of the white man.

Was _he_ the reason for her straying?

Demented, Marlow x Lady – dedicated to _**HeartlessTitania**_

He had somehow convinced Graham to construct his son's body, which left him the young girl to work on.

Day after day, as they continued to collect more Malice and monster carcasses, her form started to take shape. Grace had been thirteen when she and her brother died, but she would be older by the time the ritual was ready, and so he matured her features _appropriately_.

With this success, he and Graham would make history and become immortalized in the field of science.

And when his sleeping beauty finally woke up… surely she would revere him for saving her.

Regret, Lady x Killer – dedicated to _**HeartlessTitania**_

Killer wasn't waking up.

No matter how many times she poured the demonic energy into his body, he didn't stir. She tilted her head, woefully confused by this conundrum.

His name spilled forth from her lips, a desperate cry for the Malice to work its miracle again, to bring him back to life, like it did before.

Multiple footsteps suddenly echoed behind her.

Rising with tears in her eyes, Lady faced the group responsible for his death. Glaring at the seven with raw hatred, she released a loud scream of anguish and summoned a monster to help her kill them.

Afterlife, Ricardo x Lady – dedicated to _**Merciless Angels Never Cry**_

With the Malice woman struck down, he felt just a twinge of pity toward her demise.

His weakness was particularly triggered when she started crawling to the altar on pitifully wavering limbs. This close to death, she wanted her lover to be her last image, her final moment of comfort. Ricardo was painfully reminded of how his beloved had died, clinging to his hand.

He was almost tempted to demand a kiss from her and receive that devilish power, so he could go to the afterlife in the same way as Edna.

Maybe then, he could guarantee seeing her again.

**End of Requests**

Bonus: Loyalty, Johnny x Shania – dedicated to _**Frosty Wolf**_

She raised her tomahawks at the unprotected creature of Malice, ready to end the hunt that lasted over three years.

A hand suddenly clamped down onto her shoulder to halt her motion. She whirled around, instantly furious with the interruption, until she realized her companion's intent. He stepped forward and singed the air with his blade of murderous red light.

They turned to each other afterward, speaking volumes with a single nod. The fire that burned in his eyes was focused on her and her alone.

Now, Johnny was _hers_… and never again would he belong to any other woman.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** Okay, there were some very interesting ones this time. ;D I hope I did them justice… My brain is just incredibly fixated on Johnny x Shania right now. u.u Ideas for them come out so much more easily, lol. You guys are so awesome with your requests! Keep sending more in! If I'm ever unable to come up with something, please forgive me. :( As always, thank you for reading, and please be sure to leave a review! Oh, and don't forget to vote on my new SH poll – located in my profile!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
